Eclipse Light Tempest Immortals Club Adventures Series Eclipse Academy
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1 Title

**Eclipse Academy**

* * *

**Book I**

* * *

**Kallista Kristen Florette/Feira**

* * *

**Eclipse Light Tempest Immortals Club Adventures Series**


	2. Chapter 2 Summary

**Eclipse Light Tempest Immortals Club Adventures Series**

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

**Kallista Kristen Alexandria Florette – She always thought she was human. But on her 14****th**** birthday something happens to make her believe otherwise. Now with her mom taken family taken along with her, except for her older sister, brother, twin brother, her younger brother, and her and only a clue as to where to go for safety and get answers as to what is going on they must get to certain checkpoints that will take them to the Eclipse Academy. There she finds out who she is, what she is, and that she is one of 4 girls that are meant to do certain things along with 4 boys making 8 altogether. And she even finds out her real last name, which is Feira not Florette.**

**Roxanne Nyxie Marina Hurst – She has always been viewed as the strange girl and a freak. Even by her so called family. Because of the way she looks and acts. She view's herself as a loner because there is no one she wants to be around at the moment. That is until she is invited to live at Eclipse Academy and meets 3 other girls and 4 boys, and finds out what her destiny is. She is also 18 years old and already knows that she is a Halfling but doesn't know what kind she is yet.**

**Maryah Trinity Cassandra Rizar – She is 17 and one of Vampire Royal Blood. But She has a great destiny she knows she must follow. That's why she lives, trains, and waits for the others that are chosen as well at Eclipse Academy. When Kallie, Roxanne, Aurelia, Alaric, Florian, Logan, and Auron arrive to the Academy she knows that the time is coming where the 8 of them have to be united to make their club that will protect not just them but others like them and those that are not like them from the forces of evil and darkness and to keep evil from ruling the world.**

**Aurelia Rashelle Sierra Moonbeam – She is a 12 year old Halfling. Half Immortal and Half Elf but she is also fragile. Some people look at her and say that she is weak and wont amount to anything, even her own family. But she knows better. And when she is given the chance to live at Eclipse Academy and follow her destiny along with 7 others that will be with her, she takes it.**

* * *

**Alaric Alec Farion Lofaro – He is a 15 year old Halfling but doesn't know it. He is from the wrong side of the tracks but only because life at his home is hell to him. He often gets into trouble and it almost lands him into Juvenile Detention. But he is brought to Eclipse Academy instead. He has never fallen in love until he meets Kallista. And now he finds out what and who he is and what he is destined to do. He will gladly do it, especially if it means keeping Kallista or Kallie and the others safe.**

**Florian Liam Bartholomew Ritcher – He is an 18 year old Halfling. He has always thought of himself as a loner. But the time has come for him to become a part of a group of 8 kids chosen to protect those like him, the 7 others that will be united with him, and others that need protecting from evil and darkness that threatens to rule the world with an iron fist.**

**Logan Xenos Aubreon Zilka – He is a 16 year old powerful Vampire Prince Halfling. He is also a warrior that has been training for almost half of his life for what is to come.**

**Auron Akira Gregory Winterhall – He is a 15 year old Halfling that has been searching for his purpose. He finds it when he is invited to live at the Eclipse Academy.**

* * *

**The big question is will all 8 of these teens be ready for what is to come now? Or will they lose it all and will everything fall to evil and darkness?**


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Note

**Eclipse Light Tempest Immortals Club Adventures Series**

**Author's Note**

**I own all these characters in this story and series because I am making them up. I hope you like this story and series. The reason why its rated M is because there will be a little cussing which will be mild but there won't be the f-word, also because there will be fighting.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter's List

**Eclipse Light Tempest Immortals Club Adventures Series - Eclipse Academy**

**Chapter's List**

**Story Series Title**

**Story Series Summary**

**Story Series Author's Note**

**Story Series Chapter's List**

**Story Series Character's List**

**Story Series Main Character's Profiles**

**Story Series Supporting Character's Brief Profiles**

**Prologue**

**A Normal Day**

**The New Boy At Naporia Valley High School**

**At Home**

**At A Party**

**Attacked Part I**

**Clues**

**Deciding On What To Do**

**On The Eclipse Academy Bus**

**At Eclipse Academy**

**Meeting The Other Students**

**Meeting The Founders Of The Academy**

**Meeting The Few Academy Teachers**

**Training Part I**

**Training Part II**

**Deciding Whether Or Not To Go Forward**

**The Tests Part I**

**Getting To Know And Trust Alaric And The Others**

**Tests Part II**

**Tests Part III**

**Meeting Taylor Marcellus Kaerius Demerest**

**A Warning About Taylor**

**The Story Of The Demerest Clan**

**Tests Part IV**

**Final Test**

**Alaric In Trouble**

**The Journey To Taylor Demerest's Realm**

**Epilogue For Now/To Be Continued**


End file.
